Ojamajo Doremi: Memory Family
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: When an accident happens a wizard prince must save his friend by getting her help. As she heals from the accident and slowly gets her memory back, he and his friends and even an old man finds themselves no longer able to hurt her even thought it's her job. But what happens when the girl finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Memory Family

Chapter prologue: accident

(Akatsuki pov)

"Scoot scoot" I said as I rolled down the path with my trusty scooter. As I did so I admired the beauty of this area of the city. I was riding to just have fun before I go to spy on Doremi and the others. Again I was alone as Oijy was an idiot like normal so I was the only one on the job. As I did so I hear the wand noise. "Tree vines capture." said a familiar voice as I followed it and found Doremi standing their. She wore her normal apprentice uniform and was using magic on a tree. "Doremi.." I said confused before she spoke. "Yes this is gonna work so well. If I do that with royal paterine I can catch Oijy and we can finally be done." She said as I frowned. Shit if she does that it will only be me, and I can' reveal my identity yet..wait I know. I thought as I used my magic to make the vines snap. "What the aw darn" she said as the vines snapped. "Darn it guess I need to practice more.." She said as she got out her broom. "Sorry Doremi but I can't let you do that." I said as I was about the leave the area until I heard it. SNAP! The tree begin to tip over right when she took off. The top of the tree hit her on the head knocking her to the ground as the tree continued to fall almost hitting her. "DOREMI!" I yelledas my magic created a shield around her as the tree cut in half but she still fell to the ground. "Doremi!" I yelled as I attempted to comfort her but she was unconscious and her head started to bleed due to a cut probably by the tree. I can't take her to a hospital with them asking and getting more attention on me...I can't give her to her friends without causing suspicion...there is one way but.. I thought as I saw her breathing weakly and the gulit in my heart caves in and despite my brain fighting me I used my magic and me and her vanished.

In the wizard world

"So she's here?" asked Oijy as I informed him of everything. "Yes." I said before he exploded. "Are you an idiot the whole point of you being here is to gain her trust and avoid any interaction with me! Now you bring her to the wizard world!" He yelled. "So where was I supposed to bring her!" I yelled. "Leave her. She is a threat to us getting Hana, the less people to protect her the better." He said as I was absolutely stunned by his coldness. "It's my fault this happened to her. Besides I casted an illusion spell on her room and once I explain it she'll trust me even more." I told them lying about my intentions as really I did this just to keep her safe but like hell I was gonna tell him that. "Hmm fine but if this bombs it's not my fault and you can tell your father about your failure, my dear prince." He said walking off. as I wished I could shock him like Majo Heart did to him but I can't. As he walked away the doctor appeared. "Hello Prince" he said to me as I faced him. "Hello sir is she okay?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes she has light bleeding around her head but everywhere else she's fine and I covered the wound. She'll be better soon but we should bandage her head and stitch it." He told me as I nodded and went in to see her. I told him to not bother me while i'm here so I was alone with her. She was asleep snoring peacefully as I smiled. Even when knock out she looked cute. Her odangero style was gone leaving her hair to fall down her face. She looked better that way in my opinion. As I came closer she seemed to have been awoken as she raised and yawned before staring at me. "Doremi chan your awake." I said happily. "Um who are you..wait where am..Who..am...I." She asked at rapid fire but the first and last question where the most confusing. "DOCTOR!" I yelled as the doctor entered and he asked her questions and outside he came to the conclusion. "She has amnesia." He told me as I was shocked. Now she was an empty shell no memories, no memories of who she is, no memories of Hana, and...no memories of us. All of these thoughts bounced around. "I believe the best course of action is to talk to her and her memories should come back slowly." He instructed as I nodded understanding as something came back to me. Maybe she will remember me..and then I can usethat to get to Hana. I thought and I went back into her room. She looked at me confused. "Um hi." she said. "Hello..I hear you have amnesia so I guess you forgot about me." I told her as she nodded but frowned. "Yes I don't remember anything I don't even know my name." She said as my heart nearly cracked hearing that but I smiled. "Your Doremi. Doremi Harukaze." I said as she look happy. "Doremi..I like that name. Who are you?" She asked me. "I am Akatsuki. Akatsuki Shidoshi" I said as she blushed. "That's a very nice name for a nice guy." she told me as I blushed a little. She may have no memories but she is still Doremi. The Doremi I know and I am friends with. Yes that sounds right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My best friend, Akatsuki Kun

"Yawn" I said bored. I was in my room relaxing and healing. My head still hurt from the accident. I don't remember that but from what i'm told I have amnesia. And who told me that.. "Doremi Chan!" I heard someone yelling as I smiled. "Hey Akatsuki Kun." I said happily as he walked in smiling with his velvet hair and tan skin looking good as always. This boy was Akatsuki Kun. Akatsuki Kun is my best friend. He had found me when I had my accident, and he save me. He brought me to this hospital and comes over every day after school to hang out. Over the past month i've scene what type of guy he is. He is a friendly, kind, polite and very cool 's so smart yet he doesn't load it over on me. He's cool but he still hangs out with me. He and I talk mostly but it's fun to do. He's like family to me despite not being related and speaking of family, he told me my family is worried but they can't get over to where we are due to traffic and their jobs but he tells me their worried about me and want me to be happy while healing. From what he tells me my mother is a housewife who makes food and does chores, my father is a fisherman who works for articles and I even have a little sister who is smart and while we fight we still love each others. However all these things I don't remember. I can't remember anything before I woke up in my bed. I feel awful and sad, im scared wen I do get better they won't like me or think i'm weird that i'm not the girl they remember I was. That's my greatest nightmare that i'll be forgotten or never be able to live my life without memories. However in those worst of times I have Akatsuki Kun. He was there when I first had a nightmare and he confronted me and he was there for me. Whenever I mention my fears he tells me I'm stupid that my family will love me because even without memories i'm still me. I'm still Doremi and that will never change. Whenever he says that my heart flutters and I feel faint but it's not a uncomfortable feeling..it's actually a pretty good feeling. And sure I may be an unlucky pretty girl without memories..but I am an unlucky pretty girl with a dear friend who cares for me and I know one day i'll be able to remember who I am.

Akatsuki Pov)

"Doremi Chan!" I say happily as I entered the room where she is. She smiles at me with her big wide magenta colored eyes and her cute smile. As I look at her face however I frowned. Why do I look at her...how can I as after all all of this is my fault. I was the one who broke her spell and cause the tree to fall. I was the one who brought her here away from her family and friends who must be worried sick. No I know they are worried sick. When I went back to the human world awhile ago I was apart of a group to help find Doremi as she was "Lost" meanwhile all along I knew the truth. Kujio and Harua, her parents thank me for my search and Popu her sister told me if she was ever found I would have to date her as they loved me. They loved my care and concern for her..but in truth I knew where she was. I knew she was alive..I knew she was fine except a lose in memory, and I knew that in a few weeks she's be back to normal..she'd be able to leave the wizard world. I still had no idea how to cure her memory problem but I knew one day i'd have to tell her the truth one day where she would learn I did this and it's my fault her memories are gone. "Akatsuki Kun what's wrong with you?" Doremi asked in her normal sweet tone as I smiled. "Sorry." I said as she smiled back. While soon I will have to tell her, that's soon and not now, cause now she is my best friends and I am hers and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: an old man and a pretty girl

(Oijy pov)

As I walked down the streets of the wizard world I am upset again. Those witches those damn Ojamajos got in my way to get Hana. Even without Doremi they still have royal paterine due to the girls sister, popu. Naturally everything failed today so I wasn't in the mood to see Akatsuki smiling as he left the door I knew was Doremi's recovery room. As I got their Akatsuki looked at me. "What happened to you?" He Asked. "I got humiliated by those Ojamajos. You plan hasn't worked at all. Even without doremi they still have royal paterine." I told him as he looked shocked. "Oh darn well maybe once she gets her memories ba…" He started before I finished. "Give me one damn reason not to use her as a hostage and to make the girls give us Hana." I Said as the prince huffed. "Oijy that won't work. They can use magic to get her free and then what will you do. They have her and their magic and we lost our best bargain chip. No the best course of action is to get Hana without Doremi being used. The girls are obviously stressed about her disappearance from what I saw so it be best to kidnap her with my team." He told me as he began to walk away. "Your team?" I asked confused. "My team the flat 4. We are all way stronger at magic than you and our magic will beat royal paterine." He told me. "Very well.." I say as he turnedaround. "Oh um until I get back can you maybe look after her?" He Asked as I almost fell over. "You want me to watch the girl who has harmed my plans time and time again. Are you crazy." I asked as he got a sharp look on his eye. "No I'm not. She is the one who help you get freed it's the least you can do and if that's not good enough then I pull rank on you. As prince I order you watch her until I get back." He told me as he walked away as I stood there motionless. "I really am the world's unluckiest wizard." I say as I peek into the room and find she is asleep. As I opened it I sit down in a chair as I process what to do. I'm not good with kids never have never will be. The former king saw that and found me unfit to raise the next generation of wizard with the other adults wizard at the time but now I'm forced to be with her. "Doremi.." I say as memories come into my mind and not happy ones. Twice she ruined my plan to get Hana, once during the first time and a second time when I had her alone..yet she still won. It was so infuriating. As I sat there she stirred as I stood up straight. She opened her eyes. "Bonjour." I tell trying to be gentlemen like. "Ah!" She yelled as she cowered. That wasn't the reaction I expected. "Clam down!" I yelled as she stopped but looked at me scared. "Who are u?" She asked. "I am Alexander T Oijy, it is nice make your acquaintance Doremi Chan." I tell her as she nodded. "Oh your the old man Akatsuki Kun told me about." She exclaimed as I nearly fell over. "What! I'm not old! What did he say about me." I asked her as she giggled. "He said your funny which I can believe." She said as I didn't know weather to feel embarrassed or not. "So why are you here?" She asked me. "It's Akatsuki, he wants me to be with you as he goes off to do..homework with his friends." I tell her lying."oh.." she says looking down. "Well how about we do what you and Akatsuki normally do?" I asked her as she looked up. "Um we just normally talk is all but I don't really feel comfortable talking to you since we just meet." She told me as I almost broke character as I was shocked to hear her say that as it felt as though our times together were gone. But I erased those thoughts and thought about what to do then. "Hmm perhaps you can listen to me practice piano." I offered as she seemed both excited and confused. "Huh piano?" She said as I nodded and clicked my staff as one appeared near the edge of her bed. She seemed shock as I realized why. It was her first time seeing magic well crap. "How did you do that?" She asked me as I quickly thought up a lie. "It's simple parlor magic my dear." I tell her as she looked intrigued. "Wow can you teach me?" She asked as I sighed. She was very chatty to someone she just met. "No I cannot my dear. A magician must never reveal his secrets." I tell her using a quote from a show I saw when I was babysitting Hana. "Awe well anyway can I see you play?" She asking pouting as I smiled. "Of course any request?" I asked her as she looked puzzled. "I don't remember any music…" she said as nodded "Here allow me to play one I know wellI Said as she nodded. "Okay." She Said as I began to play Lupinus' Lullaby. It was rather complex to learn but it worked to soothe Hana last time I had her so it shouldn't be to much trouble. As I finished I looked back to see her speechless. "That was incredible can you teach me?!" She asked with stars in her eyes as I was confused. Me a teacher? "Oh um sure but it may be complicated so let's start with the basics." I said imitating my old teacher who taught me piano. After a while she had a hard time working with the song. She got the basics down well but she struggled to make her hands move the way they needed to. "What should I do…" I said to no one wondering how to teach her better. "Hmmm I know is this a song?" She asked me as I was confused. "A song?" I asked. "Yeah you know a song like sinning maybe that could help me?" She asked as I thought and remembered Opu version of it. I quickly got my Ipod out and started to play the song.

Chitchana te no hira wa  
NEMOPHILA no hana  
Pukkuri hoppeta wa  
ERICA no tsubomi  
Atatakai haru no  
Soyokaze mitai na matsuge

Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo  
Suteki na LADY ni naru  
Yume wo mite hoshii yo

Suyasuya ude no naka  
Kawaii negao  
Mamoritai zutto  
LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto.

As her song ended I was very much enraptured by her angelic and shining voice. "She sounds like an angel who is she?" Doremi asked as I smiled. "Opu Segawa, the greatest child idol to ever live." I Said swooningly. "Huh that's really cool. Thank you Mr. Oijy." She said as she began to play the first verse meanwhile humming the lyrics. And while he's it wasn't great it wasn't to bad either. As she finnish I smiled. "You seem to have a talent for music my dear." I told her as she blushed. "Thank you Mr Oijy." She said smiling. As she did so she yawned and I wish her a goodnight as I discovered we'd been practicing for 4 hours! As I left the room I smiled. "Huh Mr. Oijy..I like the sound of that. Your not to bad Doremi Chan. Perhaps now I see what I saw in you before and what our dear prince sees in you now." I said as I left the castle to go to bed but as I walked away I smiled and skipped happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: one on one time! meet the flat 4!

(Akatsuki pov)

"To bad we failed today...sorry Akatsuki." said Fujio as Ismiled at the orange haired boy. "It's fine." I told him. "Still those girls are relentless if it wasn't for your faking to have found Hana, then we would've ve been found out." Torru said as the I nodded. "Yes but what matters is that now I hold even more trust which will make it easier to betray them." I said smirking as they did. "Although that Opu Chan was very pretty…" Torru Said. "Definitely although I prefer the girl Hazuki Chan. She seems like an angel from what I saw today." Fujio said. "Don't forget Ai chan she's cool to." Leon said as I smirked. "So anyway why isn't this Oijy guy helping us today?" asked Leon as I sighed. "He's watching Doremi which means I better get to her before he makes her weird." I say as I walk faster down the halls. "Hey hey Akatsuki who's this Doremi?" Leon asked annoyingly. "No one important just a friend." I say as Torru smirked. "Oh I see Akatsuki Kun has a lover." He says as I resist the urge to punch him. "Hmm Doremi..is she that girl that Hazuki mention ." He Asked as I looked at him. "What did she say?" I asked. "She kept saying over and over, I can't lose Hana like Doremi..wait Akatsuki did you kidnap her?" Fujio asked as Leon and Torru were silent. "Dude that's messed up. Yeah Hana is our target but she probably won't remember anything that happens but to take a girl our age and kidnap her is just wrong." Torru Said. "Shut up!" I yelled as they looked confused as I calmed down. "Doremi Chan lost her memory and got hurt by a tree failing and it's my fault. I brought her here because I didn't know where else to go...I panicked. But she isn't a kidnapped girl..one day when she's better she'll be free to leave." I tell them. "Akatsuki Kun sorry about that…" Torru said as I sighed. "It's fine I wasn't clear on everything." I tell him as we get closer and open the door. "Ah Akatsuki Kun is back!." Yelled a voice as I walked into her room. She was seated at a piano with Oijy. "Hello Doremi Chan. Sorry things with homework went on to long. I hope you can forgive me.." I say sadly as truly I missed her while I was in the human world. Even her magic shop wasn't the same without her. "I do Akatsuki Kun hey wait watch this." She says as she turns back to the piano as Oijy gets up. "Just like I taught you." Oijy says. "I know how to do it I did it 100 times." She says puffing her cheeks out as I smiled. As she turned back she played a song one I was familiar with. It was lumpines lullaby the song she sung with the girls whenever Hana cried. "Wow Doremi Chan that's incredible." I say as she giggles. "Thanks Akatsuki Kun.." She says as she looked behind me and sees the Flat 4. "Akatsuki Kun who are those boys?" She asked with a cute look of confusion on her face. "Oh well.." I say before Leon puts his arm around me. "Hey Akatsuki let's give her our super introduction." He tells me as the others nod but I sighed. "Again.." I asked as they nodded and we stood in position. "Fujio F!" Fujio said making an F. "Leon L!" Leon says making an L. "Akatsuki A!" I say making an A while blushing. "Torru T!" Torru says. "We are the flat 4 how do you do?" We asked as we posed. "Giggle your really funny." She says as my blush grows more as she sees and frowns. "Oh it was good don't get me wrong but it's also funny." She says as we all blush.

One week later back with the Flat4

(Akatsuki POV)

We decided to meet up after all 2 others failed in their plans to get Hana chan. As we sat their eating I got curious. "Hey what have you guys been doing with Doremi Chan, she doesn't talk about it to much whenever we hang out?" I asked curious. See over the last few days I had to say in the human world to keep up my relationship with the girls and Doremi Chan's family, so I gave her watch at least during the day over to Fujio, Leon and Torru. "Well my day was nice I showed her off a bunch of the books I got from the library." Fujio said

(Fujio FLASHBACK)

"So Fujio Kun what do you like to do?" Doremi asked me as I was still awkward with her. "Oh um well I like to read books. I brought over a bunch from the library. Isaid as I brought out all the books I had which was about 15 which I stored in my backpack with magic of course. "Wow so many." She said marveling at them. "Yep." I said as she looked before smiling. "This seems really cool." She told me holding a romance novel. "Really but isn't that a romance novel?" I asked as she blushed. "Yeah but I like romance." she told me. "Why?" I asked. "We'll from the books I have here some many of them are depressing. Like a witch who used magic to trade bodies with a girl then steal her life, or a story about wizard sacrificing himself to save his friends and alleys from his dark vampire master. But there's one book I love from the small selection I have here which is this one." She said as she brought out a book from under her bed. "The fox and the flower?" I asked confused. "Yep it's about this world where foxes and plants and other animals are all like humans and walk on two legs. In this story a sidekick to the hero of the animals meets a plant girl who was being chased by these mecha robots and the two quickly fall in love after he saves her." she explain as I was intrigued.

END OF FLASHBACK  
(Normal POV)

"She seems nice and intriguing." Fujio said. "YEAH she's also super sweet to us." Leon said. "What did she do to you?" asked Akatsuki. "When we hanged out she played catch with me and then she told me I was great at sports." Leon said as he smiled proudly. "She even helped me by playing piano when I worked on my singing." Torru said. "She survived your singing that must've been amazing. Your singing could be used as a weapon" Fujio said as Torru looked at him angrily as everyone laughed. "I'm glad you guys like her." I told them happily. "Yeah I bet" Torru said smirking as Leon and Fujio also smirked and giggled. "Huh?" Akatsuki asked confused. "It's obvious she and you have...romantic feelings for each other." Fujio said as Akatsuki blushed. "No no I don't" He told them. "Dude you're blushing." Leon said. "Yeah and that's a clear sign someone likes another." Fujio said as I sighed. "But she's my target.." Akatsuki said as the other chuckled. "Because YOU LUV her." Leon says jokingly as Akatsuki huffs. "Look she's just a friend to me okay." he told them as they stopped fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4; What are friends for

Later on in Doremi's Room  
(AKATSUKI POV)

"Hey Doremi Chan?" I asked coming into her room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. "AKATSUKI KUN HI!" She said happily as I smiled. "Where were you?" she asked. "I was with the others, haha they told me about you being so sweet and cool." I told her as she blushed. "Awe they are so sweet. They seem so cool to me and each one of them already makes me feel like I am friends with them." She tells me as I smiled. "Hey Akatsuki Kun can I ask you something?" She asked as I smiled. "Of course." I told her as she smiled. "Do I have any friends besides you?" She asked me. I knew this would come eventually telling her about her friends. "Yeah actually they..they haven't been able to see you either. I haven't been able to get in contact with them. Once your fully recovered i'll bring you to them.." I told her as she smiled. "Oh okay so wait you know i'm ready tomorrow right?" She asked me as I was surprised. "What?" I asked. "Yeah the doctor told me about it. He said my scars will be fully healed by tomorrow." She said showing me her head with the bandages and stitches. "Oh that's great.." I said. Great now she'll leave soon..leave me. "So um Akatsuki Kun wanna do anything fun before I leave?" she asked me as I thought before smiling. "Yes definitely. I have a show we can watch. It's called Battle Rangers." I told her as she seemed intrigued. "Battle rangers?" She asked as I smiled.

Later

"My prince...My prince...AKATSUKI!" yelled a voice as I looked up to see Oijy looking concerned. "Ah Oijy?" Iasked confused by his concern before I looked around and saw that to my side was Doremi asleep on my shoulder. We were still sitting on her bed watching the episodes of battle rangers. As I got up and left the room I had a noticeable blush on Oijy smiled at. "What?' i asked him confused. "Nothing just young love." He says as I catch on. "I don't love her she's just a friend." I told him. '"Oh so she's a friend not a target?" He asked as I frowned. "Yes she is a target but I care about her a little okay.." I told him. "I understand...but you know everything we worked on will crash down soon..once she learns the truth and goes back to them...our lies will be fully in the open." he says sadly as I nodded. "I can lie about finding her a while and using magic to trick her and everyone else. With the confusion getting Hana will be easy.." I say as unbenounced me a door opened.

(Doremi POV)

I had woken up to find Akatsuki Kun was gone. I was sad because I loved cuddling with him...yes I know it may sound cliche but I like him alot. I may even have a crush on him. See the Fox and the Flower is my favorite book cause I see so much of Akatsuki and me in the boy blacksmith, Miles and the young garden maiden, Cosmo. I was very much like cosmo needing to be saved but trying to make everyone smile while Akatsuki was the brave one who saved me like Miles had done only Akatsuki was always brave. Anyway as I sat in my room I heard him talking someone. Now I was told never to leave my room as I could get hurt easier but I was just gonna peak. As i did so I opened the door slightly as I saw Akatsuki Kun talking to Oijy. "So what's your plan?" He asked Oijy. "bring the rest of them and we'll get Hana when they walk with her." He told him as he frowned but nodded. "Fair enough...okay let me get them." He says as his hair twinks like Oijy did and suddenly the rest of the FLATs were their. What the heck! I mean Oijy making a piano appeared I thought meant there was one in the hospital that he rose or fell into the room but Akatsuki just made his friends appear at random. Could it be Magic? I thought. "Ouch akatsuki why are we here?" Leon asked. "Were gonna get Hana tonight.." Akatsuki said as that shut them up. Hana?' I asked whispering however the name sounded familiar. "Are you sure?" Fijio asked. "It's our job to.." Akatsuki said sadly. Why was he sad. I thought as I then saw all of them teleport for lack of a better term away. "What?" I asked confused fully opening the door. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it." I said as I looked around more but my head began to hurt so I went back in my room.

(Akatsuki POV)

"DAMN IT" I said angry as we got back into the castle. "Akatsuki calm down." Fujio said. "How can I that was our last chance to get Hana and Major Rika of course had to interrupt things." I Said as they looked sad. "Akatsuki..Kun." said a voice as I froze as well as everyone as her door opened to reveal Doremi with a confused but a slightly mad look. "Doremi..Chan" I said scared. "We need to talk...all of us." she said looking at the Flats and Oijy. Shit..I thought. As we sat in her small room she looked at us. "Okay I want no more secrets..who am I. Who are u and who is Hana?" She asked as we all freaked out but my mind went blank. I sighed as I knew I had to answer the truth. "Doremi Chan please hear us out.." I told her as she nodded. "You are not in the human world right now. You are in our world the wizard world.." I said as I used magic to deactivate my enchantment and make her room normal. She looked around. "So you guys are wizards?" She asked as they nodded as did I. "And this is the wizard...world" She says as she looks out the window which now showed the outer part of the room and it was chilling sight if her reaction is any indication. "What happened here?" she asked. "Our former king bet the land of the wizards with the queen of witches. The queen won and gave us this land to live on. This land is very poor for raising new wizards and thus our population has decreased to 10% of our former land." I explain as she looked horrified as Oijy began to explain everything else. "The king originally wanted only my help to capture Hana chan...she is a very powerful witch baby on par with even our magic and could help our world. As such we need to get her." He explained to her. However we have had difficulties involving human witch apprentices who wish to keep her away from us...you were one of them." He said sadly and ashamed as she looked shocked and confused. "I was?" She asked. "The….Doremi please hear me out I didn't mean to do it..but it's my fault you lost your memory." I told her as she gasped. "You were trying to master a spell to capture Oijy and I decided to snap the spell so you wouldn't use it but then….it snap..the tree snapped and it hit you and I brought you here...I brought you here to recover." I told her as she looked confused betrayed and horrified. "I'm sorry...none of your friends know your here, none of your parents know either….I was gonna tell you everything but then I realized we need Hana...but I can't get her with you here and I don't think I can when you go back. I know I'll see you as a friend...as close to me as the FLATs are not a target. I enjoyed my time with you the past few weeks but i'd understand if you never want to see me or the others again….i'm so sorry…" I told her as my feelings took over as I cried. The flats and Oijy were silent as well but I could feel the sadness from them. "Akatsuki Kun…" Doremi said as I expected anything. A slap, A kick, A punch or anything but I wasn't expecting what she did. "It's okay.." She said as she hugged me. She hugged me. I looked up and gave her an extremely confused expression. "Why?" I asked choked up. "Because..your my friend..all of you are..even you Oijy..you've taken care of me all this time..and you made me happy and I know it's genuine from your tears and expressions. Were friends and even though you've tried to steal this Hana from me..I don't care because I now know you don't wanna hurt me." She told me as she went back to face outside. "so..I'm gonna help you get Hana.." She told us as our expressions went from shocked to absolutely confused. "Your gonna help us kidnap Hana?" I asked extremely confused why Doremi of all people would do that. "We'll the way I see it is the girls who are my friends won't see reason even if I tell them this..they'll think you kidnapped me and I think the best way to not do that and still help is to help you get Hana. They won't expect me they'll be on the guard for you though not for me. So if you need me to help you I will because we're friends." She told us as we were shocked but I smiled. "I don't know what to say Doremi Chan but thank you…" I said. "As for how you can help I do have an idea." Oijy told her as she nodded. "Okay lead the way." She said as I smiled. I thought when I tell her the truth my bound with her would be ruined but now it feels even better however I noticed something odd. She was blushing a great deal when she said we are friends...I wonder why?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The night.

"Are you all ready?" I asked my friends as they stood up ready to go. "Yes" Fujio said. "Aha" Said Torru. "DEFINITELY" Leon said in english. "Are you guys ssure you wanna come..Doremi, Oijy and I could do it with ease." I told them concerned for them. If they wanted I could make up something about how the others were boys I meet in the human world and not wizards to help salvage their relationships. "No Akatsuki Kun" Fujio said. "Were with you till the end." Leon told me as I smiled. "Besides it's best to wish the girls goodbye ourselves." torru said as I smiled. I really did have some good friends. As I did Oijy walked in. "Oh hey Oi…" I was about to say before I saw with him was a girl in a black and gold version of the sharp witch apprentice uniform with brown hair and hazel eyes but, something about her seemed familiar. "Who's that?" Leon asked as the girl huffed. "It's me Doremi. puff puff puff." She said doing her normal puff thing as me and everyone else was shocked. "Doremi what did you do to yourself?" I asked. "Well I made myself look like a different girl so that when the girls see me take Hana then they won't know it's me and I can return to them after this is over." she told us as we ohh as Oijy cleared his throat. "Okay it's time we get to the girls." Oijy said as we nodded and teleported with Doremi clingy to my arm as we teleported so she could. After that she and we got into position.

(Popu Pov)

I sat at the top of the garden house watching the smiling moon through the small amount of thick black clouds. "Popu?" Asked a voice as I saw Hazuki standing their. "Hello sorry..I was just looking at the moon.." I said as Hazuki nodded. "Hey guys common. We can't be late or Majo Heart will be mad." Aiko said. "Okay." I said coming downstairs but I forgot about that as I looked out the window. I saw someone or something. "What's that?" I asked. "Popu!" Yelled Aiko as I was brought out of it. "Coming Aiko!" I yelled.

(Normal Pov)

"Don't worry Aiko we won't be late" Opu said as the blue haired Ojamajo sighed. "I know I know..I just wanna get it over with so we can be witches and our magic will strong enough then.." Aiko said as the other 2 ojamajos frowned. "Don't worry will find her one day." Opu said. "Yeah I know Doremi Chan is out there..somewhere." Hazuki said. "Girls common!" Majo Rika said as they went over to the portal. "It's Hana last test and I believe in you. Remember that this is very important not just for you to become witches again but to get Hana to pass her health examinations." Majo Rika said as the girls nodded. "We got it Majo Rika." Aiko said. "Popu common!" Opu said when suddenly the sky turned grey and black as wind stopped. "What's going on?" Hazuki asked as the girls looked around. "My my so Hana's last test is tonight. Don't worry she won't need to do it." said a voice as from out of nowhere came a man in purple and red robes with long purple hair with a staff. "OIJY!" the girls yelled. "Good day. Now hand over Hana" He says seriously. "Never! Were not scared of you with the royal paterine we'll squash you!" Aiko yelled. "What royal paterine. Popu isn't here and neither is Dorami Chan" He says jokingly as the girls realize his spell is effecting Popu. Also Hazuki notices how he calls Doremi, Doremi Chan but figures it's a slip up. "Don't you dare say her name! We don't need royal paterine. The three of us together will take you down" Aiko said. "Four actually" Said Majo Rika as she glared at the man. He smirked. "Hmmm well boys why don't we even the odds in our favor." He says as suddenly 4 figures appeared by magic. As the smoke cleared it was the FLAT 4 all having blank smiles on their face. "AKATSUKI! LEON! TORRU! FUJIO!" Yelled the girls and their mentor. "Yes I believe you know them but they are in fact my assistants and they've help me so much with getting Hana even if they give Hana to me at the worse times." Oijy says as the girls glared at the boys Aiko mostly at the wizard prince. "You..YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU HELP US TRY TO FIND DOREMI! I BET YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AND JUST WANTED OUR TRUST DIDN'T YOU!." AIko said angrily. Akatsuki frowned. "I care about Doremi but my mission is more important now. Now give us Hana or else." Akatsuki says seriously. "Over my dead BODY!" AIko yelled. "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun. Takaki bomb attack!" Aiko says as she created multiple takoyaki balls which fire at the group. Leon however rises a hand as a green shield appears as it takes the attacks as he transforms the Takaaki back to normal as he eats one. "Thanks for the food Aiko, but where are my manners. this is for." He says as he creates a buca of roses and gives it to her. "THIS IS FOR YOU." He says in english as the girls looks at the flowers. "Magic..DAMN it" Aiko says as she throws them to the ground. "Purrin Purrin Fami Fami Fa. Tornado appear." Opu says as she creates a storm appears to cover the FLATS but Torru's magic stops it by creating a turquoise hurricane. "Nice try Opu but not good enough" Torru says. "No more games." Akatsuki says as he captures the girls with vines. "Let's get Hana" He tells his friends and they begin to walk over to the baby as the girls struggle with the vines until suddenly they break freeing them. "The hell?" Oijy exclaimed. "Forgetting someone?" asked a green frog as she smirked. "Majo RIKA!" The girls yelled. "My magic is of a full witch and with the girls help you can't win" Majo Rika says as Oiy smirkes. "Oh really hmm well time for our trump card. IMEROD now!" He yelled as the girls heard a wish as someone on a broom knock into Majo Rika, blindsiding both the girls and their mentor as the person takes her orbital from her neck as she then lets go of the witch as she falls to the ground. "MAJOR RIKA!" The girls yelled as they ran to their mentor. "I don't think so." says Akatsuki as he captures the girls within bubbles as they try to punch out but to no avail even as Hazuki tries to break out. "You can't break these with your weak magic, Hazuki Chan." Fujio says. "Imerod good job" Oijy says as the girls look down as did Majo Rika only up in surprise. Their on a broom was a girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a black and gold witch uniform. She looks at the with a blank look as she hand Majo Rika's orbal to Oijy the man throwing it behind them. "A witch apprentice!" The girls say. "Hello" the girl says her voice deepened. "Why is a witch apprentice working with a bunch of lying awful wizards." asked AIko as the girl frowned. "Don't you dare insult Akatsuki Kun or anyone! They are like family to me." The girl says upset. "Now let's get Hana and leave." The girl says as she walks up to the baby's basket. "Huh cute baby." The girl says as she picks her up and is about to walk off until the girl is bonked on the head by a tiny fist multiple tiny fist. "Give Hana back! DODO MIIMI ReReRe RORORO." yelled voices as the girl looked up to see fairies all hitting her. "Get off!" she yells as she uses her open arm to swat them with her broom knocking each to the ground. "RERE!" Hazuki yells. "MIMI!" Aiko yells. "RORO!" yells Opu. "DODO, LALA!" yells Majo Rika as the girl walks away. "Are we ready to go?" the girl asked as the boys nodded. Unti...giggle giggle. "Huh?" asked all the boys as they look down to see the baby smiling and awake. "Hana Chan!" Yelled the girls as the baby looked up at Imerod. "Do?" she asked as she began to reach for the girls hair. "Ouch hey stop it Hana chan!" the girl yelled as he baby stopped and giggled happily as her magic activated as the girl was covered in thick fog. "IMEROD!" the boys yelled as she appears from the fog. However the girl now had a pink and red outfit and her hair was also now ruby red and in two buns, not only that her eyes were now magena. The three witches in the air and the one on the ground and the fairies all froze as did the boys as the girl looked up. "Do…" the girls said. "Re…." the green witch said. "Mi!" the fairy yelled. "DODODODODODO" Yelled the fairy Dodo as tears came to fall from her and confusion is on all the girls faces. "Doremi...why are u with them? Where were you!" Aiko asked confused. Silence was all the girl had to answer them with. "What did you do! Did you brainwash her!" Opu yelled. "Doremi it's us don't you remember us?" Hazuki asked. "Akatsuki Kun…let them go." Doremi said to the velvet prince as he looked confused but once he saw the determined look in her eyes he did so causing the girls to be thrown on the ground. "Doremi Chan you remember us." Aiko said happily as Doremi looked at them and then frowned as she summoned her wand. "I'm sorry.." She said as she began to cast her spell. "Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto. Turn to stone!" Doremi said as her magic surrounded them as the girls, their faires, and their mentor are all turned into stone. "Doremi Chan..." Akatsuki said as he saw her sad face and couldn't even process how she was feeling. "It's...fine let's get Hana to your father to save your world." Doremi said smiling as she held Hana. "Okay…" he said unsure but knowing he had to finish his mission. As they went through the portal the time freeze spell wore off as suddenly the door open and a pink haired girl came out of the store only to be shocked. "AIKO, HAZUKI, OPU, PUSHY CHAN!" Popu yelled as she rushed over to the frozen and stoned friends. As she did so she then looked as well to find an empty basket. "HANA CHAN! NO!" She yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Confrontation

(AKATSUKI POV)

"Zutto no" Sang Doremi as she made Hana fall asleep so she wouldn't be crying. As she did so she look up as we all gave her smiles at her singing which was good. "What?" she asked. "You just sang really well Doremi Chan." I said to her happily. "Yeah you sing better than Torru." Leon says. "Granted that's not a great accomplishment." Fujio says as the group laughs at the turquoise boys expense including me and Doremi, even Oijy cracking a smirk. "Hey i'm not that bad!" Torru yells. "Oh yeah your singing is so bad it shatters glass." Leon says joking. "Oh yeah at least I didn't I lose to a girl at every sport I challenged her to." Torru retorts as Leon and him fight more and more. As they did I looked to Doremi as she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her as she looked up. "I revealed myself to them..they know it's me..how can I face them now?" She asked me as I was sad. "It's fine you could always act like you were brainwashed or explain everything fully to them after all this is over." I told her as she smiled. "Your right especially since my amnesia excuse won't work." She told me smirking. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We'll…" She began.

Meanwhile at the Maho Dou

"Free Majo Rika from stone!" Popu yelled as the young red witch apprentice hit the stone with her magic as it cracked freeing the green blob from her prison. As the frog looked up she looked around confused. "What happened where's my.." She says as she notices her orbital on the ground and picks it and proceeds to use magic to free the others. "DOREMI!" They yelled as they were freed. "Doremi? Where?" Popu said as the girls looked around. "Their gone and so is…" Hazuki says as the four look at the empty basket. "HANA CHAN!" they yelled. "What happened?" Popu asked as the girls told her everything from Oijy to the Flats appearance to even Doremi's reveal. As they told her she looked confused and once Doremi was brought up the young girl was even more confused before becoming angered. "No way Doremi would never do that!" Popu says as the girls looked sad. "Well she did...but she's gotta be under a spell or something. She acted like she didn't know us." Aiko said. "And Oijy even called her Doremi Chan which is different from normal." Hazuki brought up. "It doesn't matter we need to get Hana Chan back. No matter who took her." Opu said as the others nodded as they got out their brooms. "You girls go off I'll stay here and contact the queen so she knows what's going on." Majo Rika said as the apprentices nodded and flew off after Hana.

(Normal POV)

The wizards and girl flew down from the carpet as they were at the gate to the wizard world. "It's a tight fit." Doremi said as they chucked. "Not with magic it isn't" Akasuki said as his twicks flicked as he neraly opened the door. "Alright common." Oijy said as they followed but Doremi stopped as she felt something. "My spell is broken…" She says as the boys looked panicked. "Then we gotta go." Oijy said. "No I need to deal with them.." Doremi said. "What!" They yelled. "Doremi chan they have royal paterine there's no way you can beat them alone." Oijy said worried. "It's fine guys..besides I need to talk to them anyway." She says as she hands off Hana to Oijy. "Take care of her okay." Doremi tells Oijy as the wizard nods. "Doremi Chan...be careful if you need us just use magic and we'll be here." Akatsuki told her as she nodded and smiled while the other FLATs smiled and her and told her to be safe as they went through the portal as Doremi stood their and sighed. "This should be fun." she joked.

Normal pov

"Common girls where nearly where she is!" Aiko yelled as the 4 girls flew on their brooms with Aiko having the laptop in hand. "Okay it should be around here.." Aiko says as she and the other see where they are at. "Majo Don's house?" Opu asked curious. "Wait those doors one is probably the wizard gate which means…" Aiko says as the three girls looked sad. "We showed them Hana .." Hazuki says sadly. "It doesn't matter we need to get Hana and my sister back." Popu saif determined as the others smiled. Over the last few months she'd stepped up as leader with her sister gone and especially so when she was given the role of a royal paterine. "Hey guys look it's Doremi Chan!" Hazuki yelled as the girls looked and sure enough at the doorway to the wizard world was Doremi smiling. "Dorem! It's really you!" Popu yelled as she teared up and ran to Doremi and she hugged her sister and Doremi hugged back. "How are u?" Doremi asked however Popu looked up and had a slight glare. "How am I? How am I! I'll tell you how I am..I am mad! Where were you all this time! Mom, dad, me and everyone looked for you! We couldn't find you anywhere...the queen even gave up hope we'd fine you..I became a royal paterine to protect Hana when you were gone and to get my orbal faster so we'd use magical stage to find you but... now you here..but you..you..you worked with those..wizards to capture Hana and steal her from us..your sister and your best friends...I don't understand. Why? Why? Why?!" Popu yelled as tears feel down her face as he sister gave her a frown. "Popu stay away! She doesn't remember you! We need to bring her memories back!" Aiko said as the others nodded. "Wait I.." Doremi started to say as the four got into position. "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni." Hazuki said. "Pameruku Raruku Takaraka Ni" Aiko said. "Pururun Purun Suzuyaka Ni" Opu said. "Pipitto Puritto Hogaraka Ni" Popu said as she got into position as she performed magical stage with them. "Magical stage! Restore Doremi's memory!" The girls chanted as the spell went over and hit Doremi but nothing happened. "Nothing happened.." Aiko says. "Which means.." Hazuki says. "I was trying to tell you girls I have my memories back." Doremi told them as they were shocked. "But how?"Aiko Asked. "It was Hana Chan…" Doremi says. "When she transformed my outfit back my memories returned to me. I was reunited with them." Doremi explained. "But then why? Why did you..why did turn us to stone and go off with them.." Aiko says as Doremi sighed. "Because they need Hana..it's for a good reason. We were completely wrong about them." Doremi tells her friends. "What do you mean?" Opu asked. "Come with me.." Doremi tells them as they follow her only to be meet by lines and lines of dead trees with a bleak look around the place. "This is the wizard world?" Opu asked, "this is what Akatsuki Kun and the others are trying to fix. Akatsuki Kun's dad, the king needs Hana's magic to restore the land and make it livable." Doremi explained. The girls looked horrible with guilt except Aiko. "They could've told us..they was another way." Aiko says. "I know but in my defense my memories where gone if I had them I'd have gone to you and told you this but when I didn't remember I figured you'd all not listen.." doremi explained. "That still doesn't answer one question...why where you with them?" Aiko Asked. "Ai Chan.." Doremi said as she told them everything about how she lost her memories, how akatsuki saved her, and even how they had befriended her. However even after that Aiko looked skeptical. "How about I show you them." Doremi offered as she gave them a sincere expression. "Okay." Aiko said as she and the others took off.

(With the FLOAT 5)

"Ah Oijy and Prince, your back and oh my is that her?" Count Oijjie said. "Yes it is." I told him as he handed her to him. "Now let's get her to my father to help our world." I say but he shakes his head. "I don't think so." He says. "What DO YA mean?" asked Leon. "We'll you need to go off with the wizard army to invade the witch world." he tells us as we are confused. "WHAT!" we yelled. "Yes your father wishes to have Hana and use her as a hostage to get back at the witch world." He tell me as I am in disbelief. "Your lying my dad would never do that!" I yelled as he sighed. "No your father did and if you wanna be a good prince you'll invade the witch world with your friends and the army." he tells us as we shake our heads. "No I won't hurt them. They did nothing to us. It's our own damn fault we lock ourselves away. Besides I have to give Hana back to Doremi." I tell him. "I don't care. Now obey the king's orders or else!" He yelled as we didn't know what to do. We couldn't betray the king or allow our world to be hurt anymore but to betray them and hurt the witch world it was unthinkable. " , Leon kun, Fujio Kun, Torru Kun, Oijy Kun…" Says a voice as all of us looked to the entrance of the village and we saw her. Doremi was their with her friends looking confused. "Please tell me he's lying...your father doesn't want to start war.." She says as she looks at the verge of tears. "His father does you witch apprentice. Now army attack them. It's time we begin to get revenge on the witches!" Count Oijjie declared as the wizard army rushes at the girls. "No STOP!" I yelled but to no avail. However as I did.. "Ratri paterine. Arrows of light!" Aiko yelled as she used the royal paterine magic to make arrows which broke up the army. "THAT'S IT YOU WIZARDS ARE ALL GOING DOWN!" Aiko yelled as the others look just as ready for a fight except Doremi who wouldn't even look up. "Starting with you!" Aiko yelled as she rushed at me. "Aiko stop!" I yelled. "Shut up! Ratri paterine." She says as I tried to stop her with my magic bubble but it was useless as I couldn't concentrate because all I saw was Doremi. I saw her standing their tears failing like there was no tomorrow. As I looked around Oijy, Fujio, Leon and Torru had no will to fight either but Opu, Hazuki and Popu did as they continued to hit them with magic attacks. I looked up at Aiko. "Aiko please believe me.' I tell her as she glares. "Doremi was the only one who believes your crap and now she doesn't, Look at what you did to her. I hope your proud." She told me as she prepared another spell. "STOP!" I yelled as did Leon, Torru, Fujio and Oijy. All the fighting stopped as all that was left unfrozen was me, the flats, Oijy and Doremi. "Doremi Chan.." I say as I quickly grabbed Hana from the count and walked over to her. " ." She said as she looked up bewildered. "I know this man is telling lies and so I say let me go to my father come with me." I tell her as she looks hesitant as she gets hana but takes my hand anyway. "Okay Akatsuki Kun I trust you...all of you." She said to us as she got on her broom and I took off and we flew to the castle. As we got inside I went to the throne. My father was their as and we got their our spell wore off. "Akatsuki?" My father asked as I bowed as did Doremi. "Father I have brought you Hana like you required but please call off the attack on the witch world." I tell him as he is shocked. "WHAT WHO ORDERED AN ATTACK!" He yelled. "Count Oijy sir.." I told him as he nodded. "Can I have Hana now then I'll resolve things with him." He tells me as I look to Doremi as she nods and let's Hana fly over. As she did she used her magic and suddenly the king fell apart as i was horrified before my father came out of the rubble. He had Hana in his arms and he smiled. "Okay that's better now that my curse is freed I shall handel him." My father said as he teleported as did I and Doremi.

EPILOGUE

And hanel him he did. He used his magic to stop the fighting and imprisoned the count for his actions. After that he went with us to the witch world to talk things out with the witch queen who understood now why my father couldn't come to the world himself. She used her magic in conjunction with his to break the gate way and allow for the wizard world to fully connect with the witch world and with their magic they restored the land. After that I had to bid Doremi goodbye as she wished to be reunited with her family but Popu made me come because of how much involved I was with the search for her. As we did go to her house me and Popu explained we found her while searching that night in the woods. They thankfully believed that and were relieved that she was back safe and sound. After a few days we visited again due to us helping our world by repairing the damages from the fight we had. Once we did we were actually warmly welcomed by Aiko and the others who now fully understood us. We would come and stay for a few days and then come back nearly every week, and the boys and I even helped them soon when they became patastries and to help raise Hana as she grew up with her magic. Through all of it our friendships become something more namely for me and Doremi. So one day I confessed to her my feelings of love and passion for her and she and I started to date soon after. Even in high school we'd go on many dates and hangouts and just loving each others presence. And even now me and the other FLATS are prepared to make our special announcement of proposals to each girl with a fun musical showcase. If all works well them I'll be married to her soon. And now that I look back on it my life and hers truly changed that fateful day. I am glad we were united due to tragedy and managed to make it a happy experience out of it. After all me and the Flats were her family. Her memory family.


End file.
